deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beast vs Blanka
Description Marvel vs. Capcom! It's a rivalry that has been going on for a long time and that started thanks to X-Men vs. Street Fighter, but today, we take the X-Men's blue monster of a man who is shunned by socitity and put him up against the Street Fighter's man beast of Brazil whom is loved by the people of his country! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: Sometimes, a man may get into an accident, whether it be an experiment gone wrong or a plane crash, and sometimes after this accident, they may become monster like creatures. Boomstick: And if you piss them off, you better kiss your life goodbye, we have Beast, the furry blue man of the X-Men. Wiz: And Blanka, the man beast of Brazil. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armours, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Beast Wiz: Henry P. "Hank" McCoy was born a strange child... Boomstick: Yeah, he had monkey limbs. Wiz: Hank hid his strange body for most of his life, BUT... People eventually found out, and he was even kicked out of his own school. Boomstick: Damn. That's like racism to monkey-men. But then, Dr. Xavier showed up and offered Hank a spot on the X-Men team! Wiz: Hank accepted, and gave himself the name… Beast. Boomstick: Didn't kids used to bully him by calling him the Beast? Wiz: Yes, but I guess Hank grew to like it, or something. Boomstick: So if I were to join a group of mutants, I'd be named the Idiot? No thanks. Wiz: Anyways, Beast oddly had superhuman strength, durability, and speed. '' '''Boomstick: These higher-than-average stats let Beast fight Kraven the Hunter, and even the immovable Blob to a standstill.' Wiz: Beast was a genius— Boomstick: —Like me! Wiz: AHEM! Beast was a genius, and eventually he decided to leave the X-Men, and try to create a cure for his odd self. Beast eventually made one, but instead of fixing him… it just gave him more aspects of a real beast, like fur. Boomstick: Yeah, that would suck! But it wasn't exactly a bad thing, as now he can jump 25ft in the air, lift way over 10 tons, and run about 40mph! Wiz: What Boomstick said was true, Beast can lift over 10 tons. In fact, Beast lifted a 60 ton golden tree. Although he didn't lift the whole tree, he lifted most of it, and so he's pretty dang powerful. Boomstick: And he used to have an insane healing factor, having him almost bullet-proof. But now he can only heal after a couple of hours... He still heals, though! Wiz: Beast was a giant and blue, so there was no way he'd be able to hide from humanity. So his only choice was to rejoin the X-Men. Boomstick: And although he's a nerd like Wiz, Beast is actually strong too! Wiz: Hey! Boomstick: Beast ripped tanks open, created an earthquake by punching the ground, and even survived hits from JUGGERNAUT! Wiz: Despite all this, Beast doesn't exactly LIKE fighting. In fact, he lets the other X-Men fight for him while he comes up with a plan. What a waste of strength, if you ask me. Boomstick: At least he has strength! Wiz: ... Moving on. Boomstick: Yes, Beast is the smart one, but when you get him angry... He'll be dangerous to even his own teammates, and he will wreck shit up! Wiz: Yes indeed. When angry, Beast is a… beast. Boomstick: And he has night vision! ... Just saying. Blanka Wiz: Jimmy Blanka was a skinny little Brazilian boy, who was traveling on a plane one day. Boomstick: Than that plane crashed. Nice one, pilot! Wiz: It wouldn't really be the pilot's fault most of the time... Anyways, Jimmy was the last survivor of the plane crash, and so he was alone in the Amazon. Boomstick: Sweet. Cool story, bro. Wiz: ANYWAYS, Jimmy was trapped in a place with dangerous predators. So, Jim Blanka always had to camouflage himself. After a long time of this, his body absorbed a ton chlorophyll, and now he's permanently green. And also, his main food source was electric eels, and he got resistance to electricity. He also can manipulate electricity, somehow... Boomstick: What? I thought he got all his powers from that machine thing— Wiz: NEVER SPEAK OF THAT MOVIE. Boomstick: Alright, alright! Although he looks like a terrifying beast, Blanka is actually very kind and gentle. Speaking of beasts, guess who he's fighting— Wiz: We're not done. Boomstick: Right! I knew that! Anyways, Blanka is a very kind redhead Hulk, but if you make him angry, he'll destroy everything! Wiz: Yep. Anyways, by accident, Blanka found civilization, and met Dan Hibiki... Oh God. Boomstick: AGH—! Too much… lame fighting... Dan, no... Wiz: Um, anyways. Blanka entered the 2nd Street Fighter Tournament, and turns out he was one of the best competitors. He seriously was one of the most agile. And he couldn't have done it without his special moves. Boomstick: One move is the Beast Roll, which has Blanka spin through the air like he's performing a forward barrel roll! Wiz: It's not called a barrel roll... Boomstick: Whatever. Anyways, this move throws physics right out the window... It's still cool and powerful! And Shout of Earth has Blanka launch off a wave of electric energy! Wiz: Ground Shave Roll is a chargeable Beast Roll, and Lightning Cannonball is his most powerful attack, which has Blanka spin forward with incredible power and speed. Boomstick: Blanka is an extremely tough survivor, and a very skilled fighter. ' ''Wiz: BUT his only training came from… Dan Hibiki. '''Boomstick: Not again...! Even just hearing his name is humiliating... Wiz: Blanka was picked out of hundreds to represent Brazil in the World Warriors Tournament. And he even ended up finding his mom again. Boomstick: Sweet, a happy ending! Wiz: Well, it will be a happy ending, unless he doesn't beat his opponent... Death Battle! Beast was wandering around a forest, looking for evil to stop. His team was fighting other baddies, but he decided to take the initiative and fight by himself for once. That's when Beast spotted the odd red-haired green monster standing in the forest, eating a dead animal of some sort. It was Blanka, the beast-man of Brazil. Beast had heard Blanka's name before, but he never really knew WHO Blanka was. So Beast decided to walk up to him. "Hey, you." Beast said, having Blanka turn to face him. "Huh?" Blanka asked. "Are you causing trouble here? I see you're eating a dead animal... If you are bad, than prepare to fight me!" Beast got into his fighting position. Blanka had no idea what was going on. All he really knew right now was that a strange furry blue man walked up to him and got into his fighting position. So Blanka just thought Beast was trying to hurt him. And so, Blanka also got into his fighting position, and yelled "Ow ow! Ow Aaaaah!" 'Fight!' Beast rushed at Blanka and scratched him a few times, than picked up Blanka and through the Brazillian Monster into a tree. Blanka slid down the tree, and began to realize that Beast was trying to kill him. So, Blanka dodged another scratch attack, and punched Beast away. Beast hit the ground, and when he stood up, he was knocked strait in the face with a Beast Roll. "Hm... He defies physics... This won't be easy... But I can tell already, this monster has a rabid fighting style. I cannot underestimate him." Beast thought, ducking under another punch. Beast than tackled Blanka to the ground, and slashed at Blanka's face a couple times. Eager to get Beast off of him, Blanka yelled. As Blanka yelled, Blanka's body was engulfed in electricity, and Beast was forced to get off. Blanka stood back up and beat his chest, as he was proud of himself. Beast ran at Blanka while Blanka was doing this, and kicked Blanka backwards. Beast than jumped towards Blanka, and bit his neck, causing Blanka to get a surprised look on his face. Than suddenly, and Beast's teeth were in Blanka's neck, the Brazilian Monster smirked wickedly. "Not good enough!" Blanka sneered, punching Beast in the gut, than rolling at Beast with Ground Shave Roll. Beast jumped over this, than turned and punched Blanka strait in he face. Blanka recoiled, stepping back a bit, but wasn't done, and caught Beast off guard with a Shout of Earth. Beast stumbled backwards, landing on his back, and Blanka took the opportunity to walk over to Beast and pick him up. Blanka threw Beast into a tree, than rolled at him with Beast Roll. Unfortunately for Blanka, Beast regained his senses after hitting the tree, and saw Blanka roll towards him. Beast kicked Blanka out of the Beast Roll, than scratched both of Blanka's eyes. Blanka wailed in agony, than began yelling in intense anger. Blanka jumped backwards, using his other senses to find Beast. "RRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Blanka screamed, rushing at Beast with Lightning Cannonball. "This move is like all the rest." Beast stated calmly, simply hopping over the Lightning Cannonball. Blanka stood wondering why he didn't hit Beast, when suddenly... SLASH! Beast sliced at Blanka's throat, causing blood to start gurgling out. Blanka hit the ground. 'KO!' Beast walked off, and Blanka was left dying. Conclusion Wiz: These two beasts were very powerful, but Beast was just better than Blanka. Boomstick: Blanka had more fighting experience! I mean, the dude has been fighting and surviving in the Amazon for most of his life, plus he's entered many tournaments. Wiz: But, Blanka did not have the skill that Beast had. Yes, Blanka is a more experienced fighter, but, Beast has a ton more speed, durability, and power. Not to mention, since Beast is extremely smart, he could easily outsmart Blanka, and figure out how to beat Blanka. Boomstick: Beast was faster! He can run 40mph, while Beast sorta just… slouches while jogging. I mean, maybe Blanka could catch up withBeast using the Beast Roll, but he can't really punch and kick while using that move. Wiz: Durability was a no brainer. Blanka has survived multiple punishments from wild predators, and can fight some Street Fighter's to a standstill, but, that is nothing compared to that fact that Beast lived through hits from the Juggernaut. In case you didn't know, Juggernaut weighs 900 pounds, with his suit being made completely out of tough metals. Juggernaut also escaped a cave that collapsed on him no sweat, and he's one of Marvel's most powerful villains strength-wise. So... Beast can survive hits from him. Boomstick: An Beast also lifted that 60 Ton Golden Tree. And average car weighing about 1 ton, that'd be like 60 cars stacked onto each other. And while Beast didn't lift the whole Golden Tree, he still lifted most of it, and once again, the tree weighed 60 tons. Meanwhile, Blanka never compared to this. At all. ' ''Wiz: And one more thing, there's no doubt about it that Lightning Cannonball wouldn't hit. Beast is smart enough to realize Blanka is going to roll at him, since, y'know, Blanka has two other moves that do the same thing. So since Beast can jump 25ft in the air, Beast wouldn't be hit by the Lightning Cannonball at all. '''Boomstick: The only real danger to Beast was Blanka's electricity, but Blanka doesn't use lightning in every single attack! I mean, for Blanka, electricity powers is just an add onto his strength and special moves! Blanka is a monster, but he just isn't strong enough to call himself a Beast. Wiz: The winner is, Beast. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Disney' themed Death Battles